The present disclosure relates to recipient verification bands and related systems, for example patient identification systems. More particularly, it relates to wearable verification bands for use in various environments, such as caregiver environments, that provide users with various labels and labeling methods, which can be linked to the wearer of the band, such systems being amenable for various end applications, and methods for making the same.
The need to assign a unique code or other identifier to a person or thing (collectively referred to as a “recipient”) and subsequently employ the identifier in correlating other articles or activities to the recipient arises in a number of contexts.
For example, positive patient identification is a critical step in providing medical treatment to patients in a caregiver environment (e.g., hospital). Commonly, an identification band is issued to the patient at the time of admission to the caregiver institution, and is worn by the patient at all times (e.g., a flexible plastic wristband or ankle band). The so-issued identification/admission band typically displays (e.g., printed or labeled) patient-related information, such as name, date of birth, etc. In some instances, a unique patient identifier or other code is assigned to the patient and is displayed on the band, including, for example, bar code or numeric/alphanumeric code. The patient identifier can alternatively be supplied on a separate band (apart from the admission band), and is used to cross-reference other caregiver-related items with the patient via, for example, an electronic data base. The unique patient identifier provides an independent, physical link to the patient. For example, paperwork or other caregiver documents/medical charts relating to the patient may include the patient identifier. In addition, the patient identifier can be applied to specimen samples (e.g., test tubes for blood specimens) taken from the patient, or applied to therapeutic material(s) to be given to the patient, to better ensure that these and other items are accurately associated with the correct patient at all stages of the patient's visit with the caregiver institution. Along these same lines, similar recipient verification needs arise apart from hospital admission, for example blood banks, pharmacy, trauma centers, etc.
As a point of reference, there are multiple situations where lack of immediate patient identification (or other recipient verification) can pose significant safety risks, including trauma situations and blood transfusion to name but two. To facilitate accurate transposition of the patient identifier (and possibly other patient-related information) to items apart from the band(s) worn by the patient, it is known to provide one or more labels or tags that display the same patient identifier, or permit a caregiver to enter the patient identifier on to the label/tag. While viable, the process of transferring the patient identifier from the patient to their specimens, test requests, and other items and then back to the patient is prone to error. First, if the unique patient identifier or patient information must be transcribed by hand, the potential for human error will arise. Second, the patient identifier and/or patient information must be correctly transferred to the specimen/item in question. Hospital admission bands are commonly supplied with a plurality of patient identifying labels. In addition, laboratory test requests often can generate multiple patient identifying labels. In order to avoid transcription errors, it is desirable to use these patient identification labels in combination with the unique patient identifier.
While systems do exist that address multiple and general components of a hospital's procedure, available systems unfortunately may also give rise to other concerns, such as the patient removing the band (for example, due to discomfort), an insufficient supply of labels, absence of label(s) sized/formatted for one or more common applications, damaging of otherwise unprotected labels, etc.
In light of the above, a need exists for an improved recipient verification system.